FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the capabilities of information access apparatus and information provider apparatus; and the methods and computer programming products that are used to implement them. A prime example of an information access apparatus is a computer using a WWW browser application. A prime example of an information provider apparatus is a computer using a WWW server program. Specifically, this invention is a new and useful method, apparatus and computer program product for presenting human-friendly server identification information to a user to better indicate the origin of the information.